1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element and a light-emitting device, and in particular, relates to a light-emitting element provided with a light-emitting thin film between a pair of electrodes and a light-emitting device including the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) that spreads as a film is provided between a pair of electrodes has been known. Such a light-emitting element is called, for example, an organic EL element, and light emission can be obtained from a light-emitting organic compound when voltage is applied between a pair of electrodes. As examples of a light-emitting device including an organic EL element, a display device, and a planar lighting device can be given.
For example, a lighting device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.